Christmas Adventures
by Purple Flower of Aachen
Summary: Summary inside. This is a Christmas fic. It includes characters from a few fandoms, and their all basically ocs or female very of an existing character


**Christmas adventures**

 **Summary: All going to bed normally, Vaiana, Mia, Freya, Noël, Rose and Maria wake up in a strange house and are told they have to work together to save Christmas. This was never going to go simply especially when/with Noël can't speak, Freya is Darth Vadar's sister, Rose the prankster, Maria the rich arrogant girl and wife to the evil Judge Frollo, Mia who is very likely to commit suicide and Vaiana who's hot-headed and sometimes acts without thinking. Can they actually work together?**

 **Yeah, this is pretty poxy, but it was already getting long, so I rushed the end. And at least I did a Christmas story.**

* * *

As Freya woke up, she saw white; lots of it. As she sat up, she realised she had no idea where she was sleeping or where she was! It was all strange, and there was nothing she could recognise here.

The floor creaked nearby, and Freya glanced over to see a red-haired girl waking up. She looked just as lost and confused as Freya felt. "Do you have any idea where we are?" she asked Freya.

"Nope, no more then you," Freya said.

"The last thing I remember was lying down in bed next to my husband, thinking about how nice and relaxing this Christmas is going to be. I'm Vaiana, by the way," The red-haired girl said.

"Nice to meet you, Vaiana. I'm Freya. I just went to bed, thinking something similar to you: and yeah, I woke up here," Freya said.

"Maybe someone's around, and we can ask them about it?" Vaiana suggested.

"Worth a shot," Freya agreed. The two older teenagers got up and walked down the only exit from the room they woke up in.

It was a very long hallway. Just as Freya was beginning to think it was bewitched to never end, they reached a room. It was an odd room. Like everything else in this house, the walls and floor were white, but there were a Christmas tree and plenty of Christmas decorations in this room. There was also an elderly lady who Vaiana knew defiantly was not Lia and two other girls.

One looked the same age as Freya and Vaiana and had brown hair, while the other one looked fourteen and had ruby red hair. And from the sound of it, the older one was quite arrogant.

"Ah, only two more to wake up," The elderly woman said.

"Why are we here?" The brown-haired girl asked, accusingly.

"Just wait, and I'll tell you," The elderly woman simply said.

"No! I demand to know, now!" The brown-haired girl said. Then she and the elderly woman got into an argument, or it was an argument from the brown-haired girl's side.

The ruby red-haired girl came over to Freya and Vaiana and sighed, "That Maria Frollo is an arrogant prat."  
"I'll say. Her name's Maria?" Freya asked.

"Yes, she's Maria. I'm Rosetta, but everyone calls me Rose. It was very strange waking up to a white room which highly resembles a shapeless box," Rose said, still trying to work out why and how a house could look like this.

"I'm Vaiana, by the way. And yes, it is," Vaiana said, curtsying.

"Err, I'm Freya. But I'm not polite enough to curtsy," Freya said, smiling.

"Meh, my sister and I are school troublemakers; so, I know how you feel," Rose said, shrugging.

"I kind of have to curtsy because I'm a Princess," Vaiana said.

"What?!" Rose and Freya cried, shocked.

"Hey, you three!" Maria said, turning to them. "Do you think this woman should tell us why were here, now?"  
"I want to know, but I can wait," Freya bravely said.

"Yes, one second and ten minutes are not going to make much difference to me," Vaiana nodded.

"I don't mind: I still haven't worked out why this house looks so strange," Rose said, going back to examining it.

"Your all strange!" Maria grumbled frustrated, then she stood in a corner and glared at them all.

Now that there was silence, Vaiana and Freya examined the room. Apart from the furniture and the Christmas decorations, there were four corridors coming to this living room; and from one of them, there were footsteps. A minute or two later, two girls (looking very confused) and a strange creature appeared.

"Ah! Now you can tell us!" Maria said to the elderly woman, while Freya and Vaiana examined the newcomers.

One was very tall, with long ebony hair and onyx eyes, and she was extremely pale. She was dressed in black, and from her face, she looked fourteen; like Rose. The other girl looked about nine. She was quite pale too and was average height for a nine-year-old. She had long light blonde hair and light green eyes. She wore a knee-length white dress with flowers on it, knee-length white boots and a big, white floppy hat. The creature was small and ball-shaped with two arms with round balls on the end. It was dark blue and purple.

"Where are we?" the ebony haired girl asked.

"This woman is going to tell us now!" Maria said.

"Maria! Don't be so rude! Your frightening that creature!" Freya growled. And it was true, the strange creature was quivering in fear.

"How dare you, you; peasant," Maria said, then she stuck her nose in the air and glared.

"I am telling you now. Through the many different universes, there are many protagonists, and you six, are six of them. You all come from very different worlds. Yet, Maria and Mia, you two are the most similar out of you six," the elderly lady said.

"How did you know our names?" Mia asked, surprised.

"How am I similar to this vampire?" Maria said, looking at Mia as though she was expecting a reaction. She was surprised that Mia just ignored her.

"You were both destined to defeat the villain in your worlds; and yet, you defied it," the elderly lady said.

"I'm Mia Lestrange, by the way. And this is… sorry, what was your name again?" Mia asked the blonde-haired girl.  
The blonde-haired girl didn't speak, but she pulled out a notepad and a pen and quickly wrote something down. Mia took and said reading off the paper, "I'm Noël, and this is Rosa. I was going to bed, thinking that it was going to be a nice Christmas, and I work up here with Mia."  
"What? You can't speak?" Rose asked, surprised.

The girl nodded. Surprisingly, Maria said, "Poor girl; must be hard not being able to talk."  
"What can we call you, miss elderly lady?" Vaiana asked, flushing slightly.

"Oh, just Tao. Now, as you know, Christmas is coming up, and everyone is getting excited. But, Christmas is in danger of being ruined: Santa Claus has been kidnapped!" Tao said.

"What!?" They all cried. Or Noël would have, if she could speak.

"Yes. If he's not rescued, Christmas will have to be cancelled. That's where you come in. With your powers and other great traits, you should be able to work together and rescue him. Please?" Tao asked.

"We will do it!" Rose, Vaiana, Freya and Mia all said. None of them wanting Christmas to be cancelled. Noël nodded to say the same.

Alright, I'll help save Christmas," Maria said begrudgingly.

"But where do we go? And where is this?" Vaiana asked.

"Well, this is a world in-between all worlds. And Santa lives here too. I will send you to his part; from what I know, he is still in this world: but hurry! We don't know where they'll try and take him!" Tao said.

"Alright! We will," Freya nodded.

"Go through here, it will be the quickest," Tao said, waving her hand and another corridor appeared.

"Alright, thank you," Vaiana said, and they all ran down it.

They kept running. Eventually, they came out to a snowy and Icey area; which looked like what they all imagined the North Pole to look like. Surprisingly, it wasn't cold.

"Well, we're here," Mia said.

"We need magic to find Santa Claus, and someone needs to keep an eye on the kid and her pet," Maria said, nodding towards Noël.

Noël glared and wrote, " _I have a name!"_

"I'll look after her: I have a lot of experience with my brother with spinal disease," Freya volunteered before Noël and Maria started arguing.

"Good, thank you. You two go that way, and we'll go the other way," Maria said, and then she walked off.

"What a prat! Who does she think is?" Rose growled.

"From the looks of it, the queen," Vaiana said, laughing. She had to laugh or cry, and laughing seemed the best option.

"Come on, you snails!" Maria cried, from five hundred metres away.

"Not only is she a prat, she's inpatient and speedy, too," Mia said, not at all impressed.

"You better go, we don't want her getting upset," Freya said, nodding towards Maria.

"Alright, see you," they said begrudgingly. Then Mia, Vaiana and Rose went after Maria.

"Well, Noël, shall we go this way?" Freya asked, and Noël nodded.

As they walked off, Noël jested to Rosa to follow. As they walked Noël wrote, (one letter at a time,) " _I wish I had my bag for Rosa: this is really had to keep an eye on it."  
_ "I'll bet. Well, I wasn't expecting my Christmas to go like this; what about you?" Freya said, trying to talk.

Noël nodded, and wrote, _"Same."_

"I wonder who would want to kidnapped Father Christmas?" Freya commented, finding it all odd.

Noël shrugged, then she looked around to see Rosa had disappeared! _"Rosa has disappeared!"_ Noël quickly wrote, looking distressed.

"All no! Look, I don't know if there is magic in your world, but where I'm from there is magic, and I can use to track things. Point me, Rosa!" Freya cried pulling her wand out.

The wand span to point northeast. Freya said starting to run, "This way, Noël!"  
Noël nodded and ran after her, thinking magic was wonderful, and now she was hoping there was magic she could use in her world. Freya led Noël down to the water, where Rosa was staring at a boat with penguins in it. "What in the world?" Freya gasped as they reached Rosa.

Then they saw a man dressed in red get loaded into the boat. "That's Father Christmas!" Freya cried.

" _What do we do?"_ Noël wrote.

"I don't know, let's go and rescue him!" Freya said, running towards the boat. Noël picked up Rosa and ran after her.

As they approached, they were spotted. A penguin sounded an alarm and they got attacked by flying penguins. Noël and Freya didn't stand a chance. So, they were now kidnapped along with Santa Claus. However, Freya managed to release some sparks to try and tell the others to come and help.

 **(With the others)**

Vaiana at least was about to murder Maria. She was bossing them all around, and Vaiana for one was offended by it. Mia and Rose were not exactly impressed by it, but they were better at keeping cool than Vaiana.

Suddenly, Mia spotted some red sparks! "There are some sparks! What if Noël and Freya have been kidnapped!" Mia said, pointing.

"Maybe, let's go!" Rose said, ready to go.

"No, we won't go; it's probably nothing," Maria said sternly.

"You can do what you want, we are going," Vaiana said, finally blowing her top.  
"Fine, waste your time," Maria said, shrugging, and she walked off, while the others walked to where the sparks were coming from.

When they got there, they saw the Penguin full boat, and the penguins coming up and down. "Come on! We have to help them!" Vaiana said, and she and Rose walked towards the boat, trying to keep hidden.

"Ugh; this is going to end badly," Mia sighed, then she went after them.

However, (as Mia predicted) they had the same luck as Freya and Noël, and now they were all kidnapped together. Noël, deciding to try and use her size, managed to wiggle out while the penguins were tying the others up, and rolled off the edge grabbing Rosa as she went. And the penguins being birds, didn't notice.

"Noël managed to escape!" Vaiana whispered, impressed.

"She can't help us though: we didn't have a chance with all of us," Mia said.

"Maybe if she enlists Maria's help…" Rose started.

"Pah," Freya said.

"You never know, she seemed to really like her," Vaiana said, crossing her fingers.

When Noël hit the water, she was pleasantly surprised that it wasn't that cold. But she didn't hang around long, she needed to help her friends and it was still a bit cold. Noël thought to Rosa, " _Well, Rosa, it's just you and me."  
_ And funnily enough, Rosa seemed to understand. After running around looking for Maria, she found her! "Noël, shouldn't you be with Freya?" Maria asked, still upset with Vaiana, Mia and Rose.

" _They've been kidnapped!"_ Noël wrote hurriedly.

"By whom?" Maria asked, raising an eyebrow.

" _Santa's kidnappers! Penguins!"_ Noël wrote.

"What? Kidnapping penguins? What?" Maria asked, unbelieving.

" _They just flew down and attack! No one stands a chance,"_ Noël wrote.

"We need a plan to rescue them," Maria said, thinking. And for the first time, she was not being arrogant.

"Cos?" Rosa asked.

"And you, won't be helpful," Maria said, shaking her head.

 _What about the water? It's not too cold,"_ Noël wrote.

"Good idea! We will swim up, and then I will distract them and you will free everyone else," Maria said.

" _Okay,"_ Noël nodded, dubiously, and without hesitation, they both dived into the water; with Maria holding Rosa.

It was very hard swimming up, as they were going against the current. When they reached the edge of the boat, Maria whispered, "We climb up, now. I'll start."  
And she pulled herself up and started climbing. Noël waited a little bit, then she started climbing, too.

When Maria reached the top, she penguins standing around talking. She got up, let go of Rosa and asked, "Why did you kidnap Santa Claus?"  
All the penguins span around in surprise. One said, "We want Christmas presents, so we thought if we kidnapped father Christmas, we would get presents."  
"That's all? Why didn't you say so?" Freya said, as Noël, hiding behind a post, started to untied Freya, Santa Claus, Mia, Rose and Vaiana.

"Yes, the girl is right: if you just said, I would have come and given you some. Say, what about helping with my present rounds?" Santa Claus said as they all stood up.

"Really? And do we still get presents?" another penguin asked, hopeful.

"Yes! Of course!" Santa Claus said.

"Well, it looks like Christmas is saved," Rose said.

"Correction, Maria and Noël saved us," Vaiana said.

"Yes, of course, you could not have done it without me," Maria said, being Maria.

Noël laughed. She wrote, _"I'm glad Christmas is saved."  
_ "So, they kidnapped Santa Claus to get presents," Tao said, coming into the boat.

"Tao, have we done it?" Freya asked.

"Yes, and now, you'll wake up," She said, flicking her fingers.

Then Freya sat upright in bed. She looked around and realised she was in bed. _"What happened? Was it all a dream?"_ Freya wondered, seeing she was exactly how she remembered going to sleep the previous night.

"Hey, Freya! Are you up?" Harry asked, knocking on the door.

"Yeah?" Freya responded.

Harry came in carrying a newspaper. He said, "Look at this old paper that just appeared! And look at this woman on the front; doesn't she look like mum?"  
Freya took it and saw a black and white Maria staring at her. That surprised Freya. "Yes, she does," Freya nodded.

"Yeah. You'll want to get dressed, won't you?" Harry asked, and Freya nodded. "Alright, I'll go."

Then he left. As Freya got up, she wasn't sure if her adventure with Maria, Noël, Rose, Mia and Vaiana went through was a dream, but she knew they themselves, were real.

* * *

 **Alright, as you can probably work out; it is basically set up like a dream. And it did all happen, just in a world away from their home. I don't care who I'm upsetting by calling St Nick/Father Christmas Santa Claus. It's my story, but out.**

 **Merry Christmas (And I'm not American!)**


End file.
